The Unexpected Gift
by Nikkiv25
Summary: While walking home one day Tea Gardner finds a four month old baby in an ally. After an attack Tea will have to seek help from the one person she loaths, Seto Kaiba. Will love blossom and a family be born due to this unexpected gift
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fic number two comin at cha tell me that yall think.

Chapter 1

Tea Pov

I can't believe those ass holes at work today. Trying to get me fired just because I wouldn't let them touch my ass how pathetic. Oh well that won't happen again because there officially banned from Burger World.

Man when I become a professional ballerina in New York no one will be able to touch me like that again.

Normal Pov

However Tea was pulled out of her thoughts by a small cry she heard from the ally around the corner... A baby's cry. Running over to the source of the sound, Tea gasped in both surprise and horror to find a baby girl lying in a tattered basket.

To Tea she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was wrapped in an old what looked like pink blanket with a little pink bow in her hair. Tea looked around to see if anyone was in the ally but found no one.

Tea Pov

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my GOD! This poor little girl she is so beautiful and so little. Why would someone do this to her? "It's alright little one I'm here. Sshhhhh everything is going to be ok." It's amazing as soon as I spoke those words she started to calm down. Yes now all I have to do is take her to get checked out.

Normal Pov

Once the baby was calmed Tea ran as fast as she could to Domino Hospital. An out of breath Tea ran into the ER , walked up to the front counter, and told the receptionist," Hello mam my name is Tea Gardner and I found this baby abandoned in the ally by the food market."

"Alright Miss Gardner let me take a look." She took them to a general check in area with several cots separated only by baby blue certins." Do you mind waiting outside while I do my inspection"?

"With all due respect mam I would like to stay."

"Very well" the inspection, testing, and waiting for results took about five hours total. The check in nurse turned to Tea and said," Alright dear let me call one of the doctors to speak with you. Dr. Porto to emergency room five please. Just wait in emergancy room five and the doctor will see you soon."

"Thank you." Tea thanked the nurse than followed her to room five. The room was white and green with a black boarder. It also had toys and little childrens books so she just guess that this room in particular was for the children that come to the emergency.

With a click of the doorknob Tea's head snapped up as she heard a familiar voice enter the room. "Hello you must be Miss Gardner I'm Dr. Porto the child emergancy pediatric doctor for this hospita... Tea what are you doing here"? Dr. Kristian Ann Porto was a long time friend of Tea so she was surprised to say the least when she saw Tea in her room with an infant.

"Kristian I need your help I found this baby on my way home from work. Can you check her out".

"Tea I'll check her out but you know as well as I do what is going to happen right after I do and what the next necessary procedures are".

"I know that's why I came here. I was going to tell the nurse that looked at her before that I wanted to speak with you but she read my mind and called you anyway. I know what needs to be done so I've decided. I'm going to adopt her".

"Tea you can't be serious..."

"And Why Not!" Tea yelled at her life long friend. She took in a deep breath than calmly stated," Sorry look I am eighteen. Legally an adult ,so I can take guardianship of her. I really feel in my gut that I need to do this... Please Kristian."

With a defeated sigh Kristian replied,"Alright but since you are so young before you leave this hospital with her, I need to call a CPS worker to bring by the paperwork for you to sign."

Tea went to her friend, hugged her tenderly, and whispered in a shaky voice" thank you". After the interview with the CPS agent, about another four hours later, everything was set. She, Tea Gardner, now was the proud mother of a four month old infant. All she needed to do now was finish the birth certificate papers.

"Alright dear all I need is a signature and a name than you'll both be free to go. What name are you going to give her"?

"Ariel. Her name is Ariel Marie Gardner" Tea stated while cradling her little girl in her arms. As she looked at the now sleeping baby in her arms, she couldn't help sigh in contempt and feel that it was love at first sight. Tea soon realized that she needed a ride home so she called the one person that could help her right now.

"Hello who is this calling at four in the morning" asked Mia in a groggy voice.

"Mia it's me Tea I need your help".

"Tea what's going on? Are you alright"?

"I'll explain everything later just come to Domino Hospital and I'll meet you in the main entrance".

"Alright I'm on my way do I call the gang"?

"No I'll tell everyone tomorrow on Saturday just come pick us please."

"Us? Tea who is with you?"

"You will see when you get here. Look Mai everything is changing so fast right now and what I need to tell you can't be discussed over the phone. All will be clear as soon as you get here but right now i don't need anyone but you so can you pick us up... Please".

"Ok I'm on my way I'll be there in about fifteen minutes".

"Thanks Mai I owe you one."

"You sure do." With that she hung up awaiting for Mai's arrival.

Tea Pov

Wow I'm a mom now. OH MY GOD I'M A MOM NOW. How will the guys take this? How will Mai take this when she gets here? There goes my dreams of dancing in New York, but in my heart I know i did the wright thing... right?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while just been really busy. I will always try to write as much as I can and a often as i can but for now enjoy.

Chapter 2

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

"Tea I'm outside hurry up!"

"Well someone sure isn't a morning person."

"Tea," Mai said in a warning tone," just get out here and hurry!"

"Alright alright we're on the way bye." After Tea hang up she gathered all the things that the hospital gave here, including a car seat which now held a sleeping Ariel, (hospitals do that you know they gave one to my cousin that just a my "nephew" Oliver with his chubby checks and all ...sorry I'm getting off track back to the story) and walked out to the front to meet Mai.

Once Mai saw who Tea was with she clearly understood why she didn't want any of her other friends to know right away, hell she wasn't sure she wanted to see herself but she knew by the way Tea was acting on the phone that something was up. However she wasn't prepared for Tea's first words. "Hey Mai look what I found."

"Really Tea really ' look what I found ' you make it sound like you found a Michael Kors wallet not an actual baby!"

"I know I know just help me get her in the car and I'll explain everything when we get to my apartment."

"Normally I would just protest and have you explain right here right now but considering the fact that you look like hell bring her over here and I'll help you put her in." With a sigh of relief Tea placed Ariel in the back seat while Mia took the rest of the bags that the hospital gave Tea and placed them in the trunk of her car. Once they started driving Tea immediately fell asleep clearly exhausted from the day's excitement. Finally at Tea's apartment Mai shook Tea awake and helped move the new things inside.

When they were finished both Mai and Tea plopped down and Tea's couch so they could finally talk. "Tea what the hell is going on and how are you a new team mom? Yet what I really want to know is why?"

"Let's just say I know what it feels like to be cast aside and unwanted by the ones who are suppose to love you the most and as for how I have a couple of long time friends that work for the hospital that called in a couple of favors to helped me take her tonight."

Mai wasn't sure about what Tea ment by the whole "unwanted" part of her speech but decided not to press the matter and let it slide... for now. " So how are you going to tell the gang?"

"Well I'm going to send everyone invitations to a party I'm hosting tomorrow night. I will clearly state that I have some big new. Wanna help plan the party?"

"Yeah but you know what happens when the guys have some drinks in them they can get a little crazy."

"Yeah especially Joey and Tristan so I will host the party during the day kind of like a luncheon sort of thing ."

"Ok that's good... Listen Tea," Mai was really hesitant about continuing her sentence because she knew that Tea might be hurt by what she was about too say but as her friend she needed to be the one to tell her the real truth of her decision and not just what she might want to hear so...," being a mom will change everything how will you go to school and work? You also will have to give up your dream of dancing you know the one that you have been working for your whole life? You also won't be able to hang out with the guys anymore because of the baby. On top of all that that how will...HE take the news surely he won't let you stay here once he finds out where will you go?"

Tea sat there stunned for two reasons:

1) Mai had a really good point her life as she knew it would change in ways that frightened her but she wouldn't tell Mai that.

2) How will HE take the news.(HE will be revealed in later chapters) even though she hasn't seen HIM in over 8 months HE was the one putting money in her account and paying for her to live here in Domino however she would have to work out that detail later.

Turning to Mai Tea gently grasped her hands in hers and said in a soft tone," Look Mai I already know that things will get really hard for me. When I saw her in that ally she reminded me of myself, left out in the cold to fend for herself and treated like some worthless piece of trash. When I look in her eyes I know the pain she feels and even though I know that this will define my life completely I also know I can't turn my back on her. She has suffered enough as it is." Tea said the last part just above a whisper while her voice slightly cracked.

Mai looked in her friend's now tear filled eyes and could sense the hurt and overwhelming emotion of... love. Mai also could tell that last statement just wasn't talking about Ariel alone however Mai could now understand why Tea felt such a strong need to protect this little girl and she be damned if she didn't do anything to help," Alright Tea I will help you out on one condition."

"Oh really and what's that?"

"I get to be the godmother." Mai cried out with glee.

"Like I would have chosen anyone else other than YOU."Tea stated with a giggle. No more than five seconds later both girls heard a faint whimper coming from the carrier next to Tea. "Shhhh there there pretty girl your ok it's ok mommy's here and look it's your godmother Mai say hi." With a little giggle and a wave of her hands Ariel greeted her godmother.

"Oh Tea she is beautiful you know what I'm going to take her so you can get some rest. I'll send a group message from your phone about the luncheon to the guys just make a list of who you want me to text and than get some rest girl."

"Thanks Mai," than Tea handed Ariel to Mai, wrote a list of people for Mai to text , and pecked Ariel's cheek and whispered," goodnight my little one mommy loves you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. My family has been doing construction on our house but no worries chap three is ready. Enjoy

Chapter 3

Group text

Send to: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Marik, Isis, Mokuba

Hey everyone this is Mai. Tea has some pretty big news that she would like to tell you all in person so she is having a party tomorrow at around 2:30p.m. at her apartment. If you have any questions for her just text me and let me know.

Send

With a click of the send button the message was sent. Lets see what everyone says.

At the Arcade

"BOOOYAAHHH did ya see that sis new high score!" Joey exclaimed punching a victorious fist in the air.

"Great job Joey well done" exclaimed Yugi.

"That was wou..." Serenity was cut off by all of there phones going f at the same time.

Buzz Buzz

Ring Ring

Quack Quack

At the sound of Joey's ducks both Yugi and Serenity startedto giggle. Joey got cerious and asked," Hey what's so funny?"

"Your ducks."Yugi and Serenity were now bursting with laughter while Joey got redder from embarrassment.

"What yu's guys got a problem with my ducks?"

"Well the ducks are kind of cute...and girly."

"WHAA"

"He's got a point big brother"

" Not you to Serenity." At this both Yugi and Serenity bursted out laughing and crying on floor. Soon after Joey started laughing as well. After about 5 more minutes Joey broke the silence and said," OK guys focus what about the text from Mai and since you have your phone in your hane you read it Seren."

" OK it says..."

At Domino Museum

" Sister where are you?"

"I'm in the office ."

" Sister I..."

Ring ring

Beep Beep

"It's from Mai." Isis blinked in surprise.

"I got it too it says..."

At School Detention

"I still can't believe you Duke this is all your fault." Tristan whispered angerly

"My fault I was asking Serenity out on a date and your the one that tackled me." Duke whispered back

" That's because I was going to ask her out first when you saw me walking towards her you tripped me and made me look like a fool in front of my future wife."

"Oh please Taylor she is too classy to go out with someone of your class and you have it all wrong I was going to ask the mother of my future children out."

"You want to take this outside Devlin?" Tristan shouted standing up from his desk with balled fists glaring daggers at what he considered his mortal enemy.

"Bring it on Taylor." Duke shouted in a similar fashion.

" NO TALKING AND BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" an enraged English teacher shouted.

"Yes mama" both Duke and Tristan mumbled back while sitting down hanging their heads in shame.

"Good boys now I'm going to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee. No talking until detention is over yes mama?"

"Yes mama."

As soon as the teacher left the room both of there phones went off at the same time. Both got out there phones and looked at the text to see who it was from. "It's from Mai." both read out loud with a hint of confusion in there voices.

At Kaiba Corp.

"Hey Seto can I ask you a question?"

Seto Kaiba looked up from his computer and replied ," Sure Mokuba what's going on?"

" I got a text from a friend about a small party around 2:30 tomorrow and I was wondering if I could go?"

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow and asked," who is throwing the party, what for, where it's this party going to be at, and why should I let you go?"

Mokuba took a beep breath and said," MaiandTeaarethrowingapartybecauseTeahassomebignews andsheisgoingtotelleveryonetomorrowatherhouseat2:30whenthepartystartsandIreallywanttogiSetosopleasepleasePLEASELETMEGO!" after Mokuba finished he started panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

With an amused smirk Seto simply replied his answer,"no".

The look on Mokuba's face was priceless. He had his mouth open wide, eyes as round as saucers, with that look that says are you kidding me. " bu-but big brother I really want to go I was invited and I want to find out what the big news is all about Seto you know what happens when I get curious ."

"Ugh don't remind me I'm still paying from the watermelon bowling ball incident from two weeks ago."

"How was I suppose to know that both the bowling ball and watermelon were going to hit Roland and that one maid that were making out on the clock!"

"Never mind the point is that I said no and that's final Mokuba now go home I still have work to do here and I won't be home till late tonight ."

"But Seto I..."

"I'll see you later Mokuba."

"But"

"Mokuba"

"Ugh bye" Theory pissed Mokuba stomps out of Kaiba Corp and slumped into the leather seat of his limo. Just as the door closed his phone went of from another text from Mai which said:

Group Text

Mai- Hey everyone in order to prepare for the party i need RSVP's so text back if your coming

Yugi- Can I bring grandpa and Rebecca?

Mai- Of course :D

Yugi- OK we are going to be there

Joey- As long as there's food I'm there! ;D

Tristan- I second that notion! :D

Serenity- I'll be there. :)

Isis- My brothers and I will be there as well

Duke- I'm in

Mokuba pondered on weither or not to listen to his brother or give in to his curiosity. In the end curiosity won. With an evil smirk that would have made his brother proud Mokuba replied.

Mokuba- Count me in. :)

Send.

At Gardner HQ in Hawaii

A tall braud man was sitting in his office chair looking over some survalence photos of his inconvenience back home in Domino."Humn" he all but growled in disgust," I have finally found a way to take care of my problem back at home. " in his hand he also had a screen shot of the party details. With a wicked grin on his face the man stood up from his chair and hit the intercom ," Nancy have my plain ready in 2 hours on a course headed to Domino Japan I have a party to go to."

"Yes sir right away."

'This will be good' he thought as the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I'm back and am trying my best to get these stories going again . I wanted to say thank you for all the love you have given me and I hope you enjo

It's the morning of the party and Mai wakes up exhausted from the previous night. When Ariel was put to rest she and Tea had looked over Tea's party closet to see what they had for the party and what they needed to buy the next day. They already had white and pink table clothes; yellow, pink, white, blue, and green streamers (they decided to use the pink, yellow, and white streamers); cups and plates. So all they needed were a few items and the food and everything would be set. So once Mai had returned from the store with all the goods Tea watched and got the baby ready while Mai went home to change.

3 hours later

"Sorry I took so long hun you and Ariel look great."

"Thanks Mai you look great too. Everyone should be coming soon it's about 10 minutes to 2:30 so I think we should be okay. How do you think everyone will react?"

"Don't worry about anything Tea the boys will be thrilled and if they aren't I'll knock some sense into them." Mai said with a smirk. Tea laughed openly which also resulted in the whole house filled with the three girls laughter.

As soon as everything died down the doorbell rang signalling everyone's arrival. "Oh there here" Mai squealed, " quick Tea hide with Ariel in your room upstairs and I'll get the door. I'll call you down when everyone is settled."

"Ok, come on Ariel lets go upstairs." and with that Tea and Ariel raced upstairs.

When Mai opened the door she found everyone there. Well isn't that convenient. (Mokuba meet them at the park and they all drove from there)Mai thought as she put on a smile and said," Hey everyone come on in and settle yourselves in the living room."

Once everyone was comfortable Mai continue," Now we know this is sudden but Tea had something really big to tell all of you and you better keep an open mind."

"Is she alright because by the way it sounds it doesn't seem so good" Yugi expressed with concern and worry for his childhood friend.

"Yeah spill it Mai whatz da surprise? Joey exclaimed in anticipation.

"Okay I'll call her down Tea come down."

The room feel silent and all eyes focused on the stair case. They herd a door open soon fallowed by foot steps.

As Tea reached the top of the stairs she took a deep breath and whispered to her little girl,"come on my love lets meet your new family." with that being said Tea descended down each step careful not to wake the sleeping girl in her arms.

As Tea finally fell into view of the others they all immediately knew why this was ment to before in person. In Tea's arms was a sleeping infant with light brown hair, a yellow and pink onesie, with socks and head band to match. As soon as Tea reached the living room Mokuba got up from the big recliner for Tea and the baby to sit.

No one said a word and Tea started to get nervous so she spoke up," someone please say something."

It was little Mokuba who broke the silence" she is so pretty Tea where is her mom and dad?"

"She didn't have one when I found her Mokuba so I decided to be her mother now ." she turned to her friends who had a confused expression on each of there faces so she continued ," You see on my home from work I heard crying in an alley way so I followed it. I saw this wonderful baby girl in a basket by some trash. She looked at me with her tear filled eyes and I could tell she needed my help. It was like love at first sight. I knew I couldn't leave her so I took her to the hospital and adopted her. I know this is a lot to take in but I would really appreciate all of you support."

They all looked around and everyone nodded in agreement. Yugi walked up to Tea and said," well she can call me uncle Yugi."

"And me good old uncle Joey"

"Hey don't forget aunty Serenity"

"And uncle Tristan"

"Yeah" everyone else agreed.

Tea was so moved that she was in tears when all of a sudden a single slow clap could be heard coming from the entryway of the kitchen. Everyone turned to the sound of their new unexpected guest and found a man clapping with a nasty grin on his face. He wore a dark navy suit with a white button down shirt and a yellow and blue designer tie. He was tall and well built with sleek brown hair and menacing green blue eyes. After he finished clapping he spoke in a mocking voice," Awww well isn't this sweet my little pest has gotten herself a pest of her own."

As soon as he said this men in black suits raided the house. It happened so fast that no one saw it coming. The boys tried to fight them off as best they could but in the end there were too many. Each guard held down a the guest keeping them hostage expect for Tea, Mokuba, and Ariel.

He continued as he started to approach Tea. Out of fear Tea gave the baby to Mokuba "And what is this a party without inviting me? I thought I taught you better Tea." he finished as he had advanced forward so much she was now backed into a wall.

" Get the hell away from her ya creep who do ya think you are." Joey screamed.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Tea asked fearfully. She couldn't believe he was here. What am I going to do? He is for sure going to try to do something to me while everyone Is here just to embarrass me, but I WILL NOT LET HIM TOUCH ARIEL.

The next thing she knew she was gasping in pain as her father landed a hard blow to her stomach. Everyone started yelling in protest trying to help there poor friend being mercilessly beaten by her father but to no avail. The baby awoke with all the crying distracting the man long enough for Tea to collapse to the floor. Carrying the crying infant was none other than Mokuba Kaiba.

Mr. Gardener knew who Mokuba was because he had seen him at business banquets with Seto Kaiba. Hmm this runt can be great blackmail to use agents the older Kaiba. "Well well look who we have here. A celebrity guest Mr. Mokuba Kaiba. I have a wonderful idea for you." he said with a sneer.

Mr. Gardner was approaching Mokuba when,before he could even touch him, the front door flew open and men in black ops suits came rushing threw the door and on the back was the Kaiba Corp. Special Police. Logo.

Tea could hear the commotion going on in her house but was too weak to get up. However just as she was about let unconsciousness consume her she whispered the name of the man who was now at the entrance of her front door.

" Kaiba."


	5. Chapter 5

I hope y'all like it enjoy

Chp.5

"Step away from MY brother" Kaiba stated coldly to the man about to touch Mokuba.

"Well well well, now it's a party. Look who we have here the infamous Seto Kaiba. What are you doing in a dump like this?"

" Well this dump is your home as to why I am here that is none of your Damn business."

With an evil sinister grin stepped away from Mokuba and turned towards this nuisance of a daughter Tea and chuckled," This wasteland is not my home it is more of a holding pin for my bitch of a daughter on the ground," at this Kaiba now noticed Tea on the floor bloody and unconsciousness.

He was shocked to say the least now knowing this asshole has a daughter, much less someone he knew. He had not done business with directly before but knew of what kind of reputation he had and the type of man he is behind closed doors.

 _Almost like Gozaburo. Which means Tea is almost like..._

 _ME_

Kaiba's insides were jumbled but on the outside he was stoned faced with hardened cobalt eyes. Than continued," I came to this little gathering for two reasons:

1\. To take this (he is gesturing towards Tea) out of this house so I can sell her to a marriage to combine companies with a man by the name of Zigfried Von Schaider.

2\. Is to with our combined companies take over Kaiba corp."

Kaiba bowed his head with a chuckle and spoke words so unheard of that everyone's jaw literally hit the floor. " Well that's too bad because one you will never take over Kaiba Corp. And two Tea and I are already engaged to be married by contract so you have two options. Leave willingly, or in a body bag." with the last part Kaiba crossed the room so swiftly to where he was standing right in front of , gun cocked and ready to fire pointed at his head.

Joey was about to loudly protest to the accusations Kaiba were saying yet with one death glare from Mai he decided to discus the manner after the creep had left.

With a huff stepped back and said," We will meet again very soon , a lot sooner than you think. And for the record tell Tea if she doesn't obey my demands, I will do whatever it takes to make her and that runt's life a living hell. Let's go boys time is money and I have wasted enough time with these cockroaches." and with that he and all his men left, letting everyone go from when they had first arrived.

Once Kaiba's head of secret police gave the all clear, Kaiba ordered all of his forces outside to guard the house. Everyone was quiet not knowing what to say, how to act, or what to do. Mokuba was the first to move handing Ariel to Serenity and Isis while rushing over to his brother for an embrace. While Mokuba hugged Seto; Mai, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went to check on Tea. They all feared for the worst when they saw tea blacked out but were now filled with relief when they saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Tristan was the first to speak," She's unconsciousness but still alive," standing he continued," Kaiba first off I'd never thought I'd say this to you of all people but thank you for coming when you did however WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"Yeah how did you know to come here in the first place?"

 **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU AND TEA ENGAGED? "**

" _ **ENOUGH**_ " Kaiba yelled out of irritation. Everyone was quiet with a sigh and narrowed eyes he continued," I don't have to explain any my actions to you geeks but seeing as you all may have questions I suggest we take this conversation to somewhere safer," Kaiba than called for two of his guards to take Tea and another to take Ariel.

Mai quickly jumped to her feet yelling," Kaiba where the HELL are you taking Tea and Ariel."

" If you have cars follow me to the Kaiba mansion. Let's go Mokuba." with that everyone gathered there things heading towards a place full of unknown answers to there dear friend's unknown future.


End file.
